


A mouth full of ~ Wine

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hot, Liquor Sex, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Tipsy Malec, a bit Fun, alec top, firework, magnus bottom, soft, still don't know what to tag, too much wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: Magnus hated this New Year's Eve when he came back from the Party early,until he found Alec and a half empty bottle of Wine~This is just a little thing I loved to write for New Year's Eve





	A mouth full of ~ Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Little Warning:
> 
> If you don't like Malec Sex scene~ have a beautiful New Year's Eve but don't read on
> 
> If you do like it~ read on and have fun~
> 
> Wish y'all a wonderfull start into the New Year

It was still New Year's Eve and Magnus was already on his way home.  This would be the worst New Year's Eve of his entire life. Since he was mortal and didn't have magic so much had changed. His way home for examples seems to take days but that might also have to do with the fact that he was very tipsy and walked in wavy lines. He wouldn't call himself drunk, he refused to, but that also was the reason why he had to leave the mundane New Year's Eve party so early. He had preferred to have a party on his own, but he didn't want to celebrate with the Downworlders since he still didn't feel well with the thought that they all would see him like that. He never had a problem with mundane but to be one was totally different. He still didn’t felt like himself. He could have cried right now but the alcohol he had wasn't enough for such a mood. It just put him in a crazy mood that let him giggle even about a normal puppy that passed his way and pissed on a lamppost.

He had wished to celebrate with his friends, but Catarina had to be on the Warlocks New Year's Eve party. She wanted to bring Madzie more into the Warlock community and she had already missed every single party they did this year, mostly to be there for him or because she had to work.  
And Alec. Magnus sighted. He had asked him to be with him on this changing day of the year. He wanted him to be the first one he saws in the New Year and the last one of this. But he had to go on patrol. How could the head of the Institute have to go on patrol on New Year's Eve? Magnus had let him go to easy he had to admit. He had said he just would wait at home for him to come home. But it had driven him nuts to be alone in this way to big apartment. So he had searched for a Party nearby and found one in the club around the corner. Maybe he should have stayed there and party the whole night as he had planned, but then he had drunk more and wouldn't have been able to come home. And he didn't want to be to drunken and be asleep when they do the firework.  
When he opened the door his apartment lay there still in the dark. But something was different. He looked around and found Alec's bow and quiver at the hook when he tried to hang up his jacket.

Was he at home?

  
Magnus tottered faster to the living room and looked around.  
"I thought you would be at home." he could hear the slightly disappointed voice of his boyfriend coming from the dinette. He sat there nearly in the dark. Only the small glom of some candles here and there spent light. But some of them seem to have burn for hours.  
"I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't know you~ did you planned something?" Magnus came over to him seeing the glass of wine in Alec's hand and a half empty bottle on the table besides an untouched glass which was meant for him.  
Alec sighed and smiled to him, his eyes a bit glassy.  
"I guess my surprise failed. But it's alright. You didn't know. And you are here now."  
Alec turned to the table and filled the glasses with wine.  
"That I am and still in time for the firework." Magnus smirked when he strolled over to him. Alec handed him the second glass and he took it.  
"To us and to a new wonderful year together" Alec said a bit impatient, not even waiting until Magnus sat to do the toast. The glasses cling and Alec took a sip.  
Magnus eyes wandered over Alec before he shoved himself on his lap. He put his glass aside to not spill anything over their clothes. Alec blinked up to him in surprise. The former Warlock leaned down laying his hand tender on Alec’s cheek.  
"Let me drink the wine from your lips~ it tasted better that way~ hun" his voice was nothing more than a rough whisper against Alec’s lips

"Believe me." ´he finished and licked a drop of wine from Alec's lips before he kissed him. Their kiss was full of desire and filled with a yearning for more.  
"See~" Magnus whispered breathless when he broke the kiss.  
"Let me try." Alec replied and held his glass between them dropping some of the wine on Magnus lips and in his mouth when he let him. His boyfriend definitive was tipsy too Magnus thought when he felt Alec's tongue wander along his lips before he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Magnus moaned of joy giving the kiss back with the same desire he felt from Alec. The former Warlock could feel how his Shadowhunters passion raised beyond him and for a moment he regretted to sit sideward’s on his lap.  
"I'm sorry." Alec said silently when they broke the kiss.  
"For what?" Magnus wondered.  
"Spilling wine on your shirt."  
Nearly shocked he looked down at himself. To do laundry was bad as a mundane, especially when he learned that some stains never get out, like wine stains. When he could feel Alec's fingers stroking under his shirt and sliding soft over his bare skin, Magnus giggled in relieve. It was only a trick. "Guess I have to take it off then."  
Alec smirked. And for a short time Magnus thought if they would have time for what they were about to started before the firework would begin. But his shirt left meanwhile and he could feel some passionate kisses on his neck side that let the thought slip away before he even had brought it to an end. He didn't even know the time anyways. Magnus turned his upper body a bit more towards Alec to give him the chance to explore his skin with his lips. The Shadowhunter didn’t use the chance and instead pushed him away from himself a bit. If he hadn't had the other free hand of him behind Magnus back, he for sure had been fallen of his lap. Before the former Warlock could ask what Alec tried to do with this move he felt wine dropping on his chest. Magnus bit his lip when Alec catched the drops with his tongue licking over his skin to do so.  
"Alexander~" Magnus voice got deeper. When his tipsy boyfriend looked up to him asking Magnus smiled. He hadn't wanted to distract him but maybe they should change the place.  
"Let's move to~" Alec kissed him yearning. The next he felt was that he was lifted up with one arm. Alec must have had the same idea, when he stood up too but tottered. Magnus was still on his arm, when he tumbled and nearly fell. The former Warlock gasped when he landed accidently on the table with his back. Alec hung above him. The glass of wine clattered to the ground.  
"Sorry~" he mumbled and Magnus had to giggle again not even knowing why.  
"Maybe we should just stay here?" he offered.  
Alec looked up and inspected the table beyond his boyfriend with skeptic.  
"Isn't it to hard?"  
Now it was Magnus who smirked. Taking his glass beside him from the table, he dropped wine over his own chest, looking the whole time up to Alec with a seductive smile on his lips.  
"The table seems to be a good place to drink wine, don’t you think. But if you already had enough wine~ my tipsy boyfriend."  
"I'm not tipsy."  
"Then drink up~ Alexander." Magnus purred towards him. Alec leaned over him kissing his lips softly, while the wine still ran down Magnus chest. When his boyfriend’s lips finally wandered, Magnus closed his eyes. He could feel the soft kisses and the tongue licking along every centimeter of his bar skin. Magnus breath became deeper.  
He could feel Alec’s fingers fumble on his pants and lifted his hips to help him to take them off. Shortly he shivered when his warm bottom landed on the cold tabletop.  
The next he felt was more wine now running down his cock. Magnus moaned when Alec’s tongue licked the whole way up to catch every drop.  
"You were right." The Shadowhunter said. Magnus opened his eyes to look down to him asking. Alec placed a sucking kiss on his top and left his boyfriend breathless. His eyes now met Magnus’s when he spoke on.  
"Wine tastes better that way."

Magnus let out a soft laugh when he reached up to catch his boyfriends face with both hands and dragged him down softly towards him. For a moment he just let himself drown in the beautiful hazel eyes, before he set his lips on Alexander to gift him with a tender but longing kiss. Alec still held himself up a bit above his love and kissed him back.

“May I have a sip too~” Magnus whispered in their kiss.

Alec broke the kiss to take some sips from the wine bottle and leaned down again. Kissing his love with a mouth full of wine was different. Magnus gulped down the wine that ran in his mouth and then licked over Alec’s lips to steal the last drop from them.

“Take me~ Alexander.”

“I’m still~ dressed~”

“Change it~ “

The Shadowhunter nodded coming up on his feet again and pulled of his shirt. When his eyes weren’t covered anymore, he could see that Magnus had sat up by now. Fumbling on Alec’s pants to shove them down a little later. Looking down at his handsome love the former Warlock laid his hand around Alec’s cock and started to massage him softly. Alec moaned. He was more sensitive when he was drunk, Magnus had already noticed it the few last times. Magnus fished for the bottle of wine. Drop for drop he let drip on the top of Alec’s cock. The Shadowhunter gasps.

“Magnus~”

Magnus thumb hat started to rub the wine over the top alternate it here and there with stroking his full length. Then the wine was flowing down Alec’s chest. Way too much wine given the way he stood. Most of it ran down over his waist and around his mid and dripped on his toes. Magnus tried to lick it away from his chest but missed the most of it. Alec didn’t care at all. He didn’t even see that Magnus had slipped from the table to the ground, but he could feel the tongue getting nearer to his mid. The Shadowhunter looked down in the moment his boyfriend licked the whole length of him up before he sucked him in. Alec lost his breath instantly.

“What are you doing~” he gulped when he could still feel Magnus tongue sliding around him while his mouth started to suck on him. Magnus looked up let him slip out, but not without to licking over the tiny slot on top, which let Alec tumble slightly.

“Tasting wine~” was all he said before he dropped a bit wine from the nearly empty bottle on top and sucked him in again. Alec groaned of pleasure. He had to grip the tabletop to be able to stay. His mind went dizzy when Magnus went on.

“I can’t~” The Warlock already had noticed that his love wouldn’t be able to stay like this much longer and let go off him. He lifted himself up between Alec and the table, being way to near to not use the chance to kiss his way up his chest.

“You are not dressed anymore~” Magnus noted.

“Seems so~” Alec said when his love shove the wine bottle in his hand.

“How did you know that I like to drink another sip~” the Shadowhunter said when Magnus just smirked and lifted himself up on the table again. Laying down he gave Alec the full control now.

His boyfriend let drip a bit of the wine on Magnus top now, calming down a bit so he was able to stand with only one hand on the table. Magnus’s eyes widened a bit when he saw his love leaned down and lick away the drops. A soft moan told Alec that he would love him to go on. He knew Alec had never done it before and he also only had gifted him once with this. To see and first of all feel him now sucking on his top left Magnus groaning in pleasure.

“You don’t have to~ hah~ do it~” he said caring but his reaction told his love otherwise. Grabbing the lower part of Magnus cock he started to massage him, while his lips pulled over the top, still sucking. The former Warlock gasped for air, when he lay back on the table and letting himself flew away in pleasure. He could feel Alec’s finger loosing the grip and wandering deeper. Wine ran from them down to his entrance. When the first finger shoved into him he had no problems taking it in. Moaning he lost himself more and more in what Alec does to him. He loved when his boyfriend was tipsy. Mostly Alec didn’t stop to over think things then and just go for it. But he always stayed the way he was forcing forward and tender at the same time.

“More~” he heard himself moaning when Alec followed his wish. It didn’t take long before Magnus looked up to Alec, his eyes half closed and full of desire.

“Please Alexander~” his dark voice begged. The last drops of wine rand down Alec’s fingers and in his loves entrance shortly after. The bottle landed on the ground.

“Will it work ~ without~?”

“Only one way to find out~ lovebird~”

Alec stopped for a second given the nickname but then grabbed Magnus hip. He dragged him to edge of the table. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec, the moment his love thrust into him. It was more to take then he had thought, but the alcohol he had have washed the pain away. Alec started to move softly, he knew until now what he was doing. He knew how Magnus loved it and how he had to take him. Magnus left it to Alec for now, have to getting used to it at first. It was then when he heard the first bang from outside. His eyes went up to Alec and over the shoulder.

“We miss the firework.”

Alec leaned down on him a bit so Magnus would get a better look out of the window over his shoulder. Then he let himself slip out nearly completely.

“Do we?” he thrust hard into Magnus and directly to the point that lit up Magnus fire completely. He moaned loudly.

“Let’s have our own~ firework~” Alec murmur to Magnus ear licking the rand of it along.

Disbelieving he looked to Alec when his love looked up to him after his words.

“You naughty tipsy Shadowhunter~” he whispered dark against his lips before he kissed them. Longing for more, Alec could feel how Magnus pressed himself deep in his hole.

Alec broke the kiss to breath. Then he started their firework. Alec hadn’t promised too much. With tiny but hard thrusts he took him again and again, pushing against his pleasure point every single time. Magnus formally exploded of lust inside.

His eyes pinned on Alec when he stood up a bit. He could see the firework exploding over his shoulders. He felt his hot skin under his fingertips when he crawled up his chest. Every dark thought he had tonight been gone completely. When the last rocket spread his colors over the night sky he let out a scream of lust. Alec had come inside him and took him with him.

He would never forget this picture of Alec completely lost in desire with the firework behind him.

It was the first thing he saw in this New Year.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it was in my GC when we talk about an Artwork of @Max_Maks_Art (twitter)  
> (https://twitter.com/Max_Maks_Art/status/983308369065803776)  
> I wrote the sentence   
> "let me drink the wine from your lips~ it tasted better that way~ hun ~believe me" for Magnus  
> and that is how this FanFic started ^_^
> 
> would be nice to know if you liked it


End file.
